


Keep You In The Dark

by terrifier



Series: The only oc I’ll ever write [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lot of training ofc :(, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Darkness, Gen, Irony, No Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: When Reginald adopted the Hargeeves siblings, he managed to persuade one more poor woman to give up her miracle child.This child has to the ability to manipulate shadows and other forms of darkness.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: The only oc I’ll ever write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Keep You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’m obsessed with shadows and darkness and couldn’t find a way to shove this power onto any of the other siblings so I gave it to an oc I just made up. OC’s aren’t really my thing, but I really want this story written :,)
> 
> Also, would appreciate it if someone would help me come up with a name for her for later on in the series? I’m bad with names so.. :p
> 
> Enjoy x

Number Eight grew up in a house of darkness. It was never a physical darkness, it was more along the lines of an emotional darkness. Something she and her siblings could feel but not see.

This form of darkness, she soon realised when she was old enough to make her own thoughts, emanated from her father, Sir Reginald Hargreeves. 

Her father was never a particularly happy man, never had been and she was sure he never would be. He was only ever satisfied, never happy, and that satisfaction only appeared when she or her siblings did something right like correctly using their powers or completing some form of training by, once again, using their powers.

Unlike her siblings, as it seemed, Number Eight was the only one who disliked her powers. See, Eight had the ability to manipulate shadows and, seemingly any other form of darkness, to her will. Thinking about it, Eight knew any other person would kill to have her power (particularly Seven, who didn’t have any powers at all), but Eight only wanted to get rid of it.

The thing was, Eight was afraid of the dark.


End file.
